movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Queen - Bohemian Rhapsody
"Bohemian Rhapsody" is a song by the British rock band Queen. It was written by Freddie Mercury for the band's 1975 album A Night at the Opera. It is a six-minute suite, consisting of several sections without a chorus: an intro, a ballad segment, an operatic passage, a hard rock part and a reflective coda. The song is a more accessible take on the 1970's progressive rock genre. It appears in the movie Mylyn's Crazy World as, in the middle of the movie, she explains to her multiversal allies in song form she feels "un-real" and feels worthless everytime she dissapoints someone (specially her mother), and near the beginning of the operatic passage part of the song onwards, she's briefly kidnapped by the Creepypastas and saved by the multiverse heroes, who finally see her point of view as she finishes the song. Also, the male pronouns and the word "boy" are traded by female pronouns and "girl", to fit the protagonist. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fDsrbNCq7oc Lyrics Is this the real life? Is this just fantasy? Caught in a landslide No escape from reality Open your eyes Look up to the skies and see I'm just a poor boy, I need no sympathy Because I'm easy come, easy go A little high, little low Anyway the wind blows, doesn't really matter to me, to me Mama, just killed a man Put a gun against his head Pulled my trigger, now he's dead Mama, life had just begun But now I've gone and thrown it all away Mama, oh oh Didn't mean to make you cry If I'm not back again this time tomorrow Carry on, carry on, as if nothing really matters Too late, my time has come Sends shivers down my spine Body's aching all the time Goodbye everybody I've got to go Gotta leave you all behind and face the truth Mama, oh oh (anyway the wind blows) I don't want to die Sometimes wish I'd never been born at all I see a little silhouetto of a man Scaramouch, Scaramouch will you do the Fandango Thunderbolt and lightning very very frightening me Gallileo, Gallileo, Gallileo, Gallileo, Gallileo, figaro, magnifico I'm just a poor boy and nobody loves me He's just a poor boy from a poor family Spare him his life from this monstrosity Easy come easy go will you let me go Bismillah, no we will not let you go, let him go Bismillah, we will not let you go, let him go Bismillah, we will not let you go, let me go (Will not let you go) let me go (never, never let you go) let me go (never let me go) Oh oh no, no, no, no, no, no, no Oh mama mia, mama mia, mama mia let me go Beelzebub has a devil put aside for me for me for me So you think you can stop me and spit in my eye So you think you can love me and leave me to die Oh baby can't do this to me baby Just gotta get out just gotta get right outta here Oh oh oh yeah, oh oh yeah Nothing really matters Anyone can see Nothing really matters Nothing really matters to me Anyway the wind blows Category:Songs